Dragon Mate week
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: It's Dragon Mate week. A rare event for dragon slayers that happens once a year. Dragon slayers can make anyone their mate during that week, but the Fairy Tail gang wants to stay away from the ones they love. What will the girls do when they find this out from the sky dragon Slayer Wendy, but she tries to avoid the one she loves? Is is a good ending or a bad one? Read to find out:)


**Dragon Mate Week.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

In the guild...

Mira was serving bears to everyone.

"Hey! Mirajane!" A girl called out.

"Yes?" Mira replied.

"You're so pretty, do you have someone special in your life?" A second girl asked.

"No." Mira replied.

" Really?" A third girl asked.

"Yes, why's that?" Mira asked.

"Because we've been watching close..." The first girl started to say.

"And we noticed someone who's always watching you." The second girl finished.

"Please, you must be seeing things, excuse me." Mira said as she walked away. _"Phew, these girls sure are nosy_." She thought.

"Hey! Mirajane." Someone called out. Mira looked and saw Laxus.

"What can I do for you Laxus?" Mira asked.

"Meet me outside the guild after your shift." Laxus said and then he left.

"Wait! Laxus!" Mira shouted, but he was gone. "That guy, he didn't give me a chance to refuse him." Mira said to herself with a sigh.

"What? Why does it have to be this week?!" A girl exclaimed.

"Huh? Wendy?" Mira said confused as she looked at a table and saw Wendy with her head on the table. Mira walked over a bit concerned. "Are you ok Wendy?" Mira asked.

Wendy looked up at Mira and she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Mira a asked as she sat next to the blue haired girl.

"I hate being a dragon slayer!" Wendy said.

"Why?" Mira asked. Wendy showed Mira a calendar and when Mira looked, there was a circle around at date that said 'The start of Dragon Mate Week'.

"Dragon mating week? What's that?" Mira asked confused.

"Dragon mate week is where you can find the love of your life and make them your mate. It only happens once a year." Carla explained.

"I see, that's good right?" Mira asked, but Carla and Wendy shook their heads. "Why isn't it good?" Mira asked.

"In two days Dragon week starts! I'll never get a mate!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry Wendy, you'll find someone." Mira said hugging her crying friend to comfort her.

"Here." Someone said. All three looked up and saw Romeo handing her some tissue.

"T-thank you..." Wendy said as she took the tissue and wiped her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone, come on Carla." Mira said as she picked Carla up.

"Where are we going?" Carla asked.

"To, leave the love birds alone obviously." Mira smiled.

"It's not like that Mira!" Both of them said at the same time. "Huh?" They both said as they looked at each other, and then they looked away, blushing and embarrassed. Mira giggled at the two and left them alone.

"S-so..." Romeo said.

"Y-yes?" Wendy asked.

"Why were you crying?" Romeo asked as he sat opposite her.

"It's dragon week in two days." Wendy sighed.

"What's that?" Romeo asked interested.

"Dragon mate week is where you can find the love of your life and make them your mate. It only happens once a year." Wendy explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Romeo asked.

"For everyone but me..." Wendy replied.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"Well, I..." Wendy started to say

"Wait. Don't tell me that no one has ever asked you out..." Romeo said.

"..." Wendy said nothing.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Romeo asked.

"You told me not to!" Wendy replied.

"Seriously?! No one has ever asked you out?" Romeo asked surprised. Wendy nodded to say that was the truth.

"Why do you seem surprised?" Wendy asked confused.

"I don't know, I just thought you'd be one of those girls who are always getting requests, like Mirajane. Wait, how old are you?" Romeo asked.

"Well, I'm 18, but if I wasn't frozen for around 7 years like the others, I would be 25." Wendy explained.

"18? You're the same age as me then. And no one has ever asked you out?" Romeo asked, still surprised.

"Nope and if they did, I would be to too nervous to say yes. What about you?" Wendy asked.

"Well..." Romeo said.

"ROMEO!" someone exclaimed.

"Huh?" Both teenagers said as they looked at door and saw a group of girls running in.

"Mira! Erza! Help!" Romeo shouted. Mira and Erza suddenly stood in front of Romeo and the girls stopped.

"Move out of our way!" The girl at the front said.

"Yeah!" The other girls said agreeing.

"Sorry, but if you're going to course trouble for Romeo, you must go." Mira said.

"Who do you think you are bossing us around like that?!" The front girl asked.

"Who do I think I am?" Mira asked a little annoyed.

"Oh no..." Romeo and Wendy said.

"I think I'm Mirajane, who's also a demon." Mira said as she started to glow, to show her transformation.

"And I am Erza Scarlet, most powerful woman in Fairy Tail!" Erza exclaimed as she changed her armour.

"So we suggest you leave." The two said as they transformed and looked very scary.

"B-but..." The front girl said.

"Hey, Wendy, let's go!" Romeo whispered.

"W-what? Where?" Wendy asked whispering back.

"Anywhere..." Romeo whispered as he grabbed her hand and snuck out with Wendy. The two ran out of the guild and ran off to a field of sakura (Blossom) trees.

"Huff, huff, huff, do girls always do that to you?" Wendy asked.

"Huff, huff, yeah, huff" Romeo replied.

"I think, huff, I'm happy being alone, huff, then if that could happen... But I respect you for being to deal with it. *smiles*

"Really?" Romeo asked blushing.

"Yeah." Wendy replied. Romeo looked around.

"Hey! Let's sit under that tree." Romeo said as he took Wendy's hand and led her under a tree.

"O-ok..." Wendy said. The two sat under a tree and talked for hours. They learned everything about each other and had fun while learning about it too.

"You know Wendy, you're really interesting." Romeo said.

"So are you." Wendy smiled and then Romeo blushed at her smile. "Are you ok? You're a little red." Wendy said.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Romeo replied.

Suddenly, the two got closer to each other and was about to kiss, until...

"Romeo!" Someone shouted.

The two looked and saw the group of girls from earlier.

"Oh no! Come on!" Romeo said as he picked Wendy up in his arms and started to run.

"Um, Romeo, I can run by myself." Wendy said.

"But can you fly?" Romeo asked.

"Huh?" Wendy said as she looked forward. "Are you crazy!?" She exclaimed. Romeo was running towards a cliff and showed no sign of stopping or slowing down.

"Red flame wings." Romeo shouted.

Romeo grew fire wings and he flew off carrying Wendy. Wendy eyes were closed shut tightly. She showed no sign of movement.

"Wendy? Are you?" He asked.

Wendy nodded with her eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes you know." Romeo said, but Wendy shook her head. "You're not scared are you?" Romeo asked.

Wendy's suddenly shot open.

"I'm a sky dragon slayer! Of course I'm not scar-" She started to say but then she looked down. "EKE!" She squealed as she closed her eyes. Romeo laughed at her reaction. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Wendy exclaimed with her eyes still shut.

"I'm not laughing at you." Romeo explained.

"Then what you laughing at?" Wendy asked.

"I was just thinking, you look pretty cute when you're like this." He said boldly. Wendy's eyes opened in shock and she looked at him.

"W-what?" She asked. Romeo didn't answer, he just finally decided to land. They landed on a beach and Romeo's wings disappeared.

"Phew." Romeo said as he put Wendy down. Wendy sat down on the sand and looked at the sea and sky amazed.

"I've never been here before." Wendy said.

"Really?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. I either go to the train station, the market, the guild or my home." Wendy explained.

"You need to loosen up." Romeo said as he sat down next to her.

"Easier said than done..." Wendy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"I have to be... What Carla expects of me..." Wendy said.

"That sounds a little bad. If you were what Carla wanted you to be..." Romeo said trying to imagine it, but then he burst out laughing.

"Is it that bad?" Wendy asked. Romeo tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, just give me... A minuet!" Romeo said, still laughing.

"Stop it!" Wendy exclaimed as she pushed him to the ground.

"Ga!" Romeo exclaimed as he fell on the sand.

"I-I'm sorry! You're not hurt are you?!" Wendy asked worried.

"..." Romeo said nothing and his eyes were closed.

"Romeo? Romeo! Are you alright?!" She asked worried. She then went closer to him. "Romeo, answer me!" She ordered.

"Got ya!" Romeo said as his eyes shot opened and he pounced on her by grabbed her shoulders, pushing her to the ground and then he went on top of her. "Ha, ha! I trick you!" He laughed.

"You... You tricked me!?" She asked annoyed. "I thought you were hurt!" She shouted as she slapped him around the face.

"Ow!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Wendy said as she covered her face. "I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"It's ok." Romeo said with a little laugh.

"It's not! I always act like this every year." Wendy explained.

"Really? Why?" Romeo asked.

"The stress of Dragon mate week get's to me..." Wendy explained.

"It's alright; you can uncover your face now." Romeo said with a soft, caring smile. Wendy shook her head. "Huh? Why?" Romeo asked.

"I-I can't right now." Wendy said.

"Come on." Romeo said as he took her hands away from her face. Wendy was bright red.

"P-please don't look at me right now." She said.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"B-because... I-I'm bright red." Wendy said and Romeo laughed a little.

"It's... Cute..." He said. Wendy looked at him with wide eyes.

Romeo was getting closer to her face and was about to kiss her, but Wendy stopped him by looking away.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I can't..." Wendy said.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"I just... Can't... I'm sorry." She replied as she got up from under him. "I-I-I'm sorry." She repeated.

"I-it's ok... I guess we don't feel the same way for each other..." Romeo said.

"I-I-I Do!" Wendy said.

"R-really?" Romeo asked. Wendy nodded embarrassed and then she said.

"I have to go." Romeo put his hand out to grab her, but he missed her.

"Wendy!" He shouted, but Wendy ran off and left Romeo there, frozen...

"Romeo?" Someone asked. Romeo looked up and saw Gray.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

Romeo explained about him and Wendy running to the Sakura (Blossom) trees and then coming to the beach.

"Then what happened?" Gray asked.

Romeo then explained everything that happened.

"Romeo, don't take it personally, she wasn't rejecting you." Gray said.

"She wasn't?" Romeo asked shocked.

"Do you remember last year? When Natsu stayed away from Lucy, Gajeel stayed away from Levy and Laxus stayed away from Mirajane?"Gray asked.

"Yeah."Romeo replied.

"Do you also remember that all four dragon slayers from our guild stayed in their houses?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." Romeo repeated.

"That's because it was dragon mating week." Gray explained.

"Dragon mating week? Wendy said something about that." Romeo said.

"Well... This means she likes you if she explained dragon week and is running from you." Gray said with a smirk and a pat on Romeo's back, but Romeo just looked confused. "Well, I shouldn't really explain it. It's up to Wendy to tell you." Gray said.

"Oh come on! And, by the way?" Romeo asked.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Where are your clothes?" Romeo asked. Gray looked down and freaked out.

"What the hell!? Where the hell are my clothes?" He asked freaking out because all he had on was his underwear.

Later that night...

Mira has just finished closing up the guild and went outside, to be greeted by Laxus.

"Well, your done have you?" Laxus asked.

"What did you want Laxus?" Mira asked impatiently.

"It's dragon week in two days." Laxus said.

"So?" Mira asked.

"We suffer problems before the actual week." Laxus explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mira asked.

"I thought I'd warn ya on what's going to happen to you if you don't stay away from me." Laxus said as he walked over to her.

"W-what?" Mira asked confused. Laxus grabbed her, pushed her against a wall and kissed her. After a few second, Mira went with it. Laxus stopped the kiss.

"That's what I'm like before dragon week. It get's worst, so, stay away from me during that week." Laxus explained.

"What if I don't want to?" Mira asked.

"Trust me. Unless you want me to make you be my mate, stay away from me." Laxus warned.

"Have you thought I might want to become your mate?" Mira asked and Laxus lifted his eyebrow. Mira kissed him and he was shocked at first, but then he took over the kiss until he stopped her.

"You want to be my mate then? Alright, I'll make you my mate!" Laxus said as he bit her neck like a vampire would, giving her some electric power and leaving a mark to say she was his.

"Ah!" Mira screamed as she squeezed Laxus's back. Laxus stopped, leaving a very visible mark.

"Now... You're mine." He said and then Mira kissed him. Without breaking the kiss, Laxus picked her up like she was a princess and stopped the kiss. "Wait until we get to my place." He said as he used his magic to give him an extra push in his jumps and they landed on the roof.

The next day...

Levy was walking down her street when she bumped into Gajeel.

"Watch it!" Gajeel snapped.

"Sorry." Levy replied.

"Shrimp...?! Shit!" Gajeel exclaimed as he ran off.

"Gajeel...?" She said. "Strange..." Levy said to herself. Levy walked to the guild and when she got there, she went to the counter.

"Morning Levy!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Morning..." Levy replied.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked concerned.

"I think Gajeel's avoiding me." Levy replied.

"Why would you think that?" Mira asked.

"I bumped into him this morning. He freaked and ran off." Levy explained.

"It's because it's dragon mate week tomorrow." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?"Levy said as she turned around to see Wendy and Carla. "Wendy? What's dragon mating week?" Levy asked.

"May I sit next to you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Levy replied and Wendy sat down.

"Milkshake Wendy?" Mira asked.

"Please. Oh, Mira..." Wendy said.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"*Sniff*Sniff* you're Laxus's mate, congratulations." Wendy said.

"T-thank you." Mira said with a blush.

"Wendy, what's dragon mating week." Levy asked.

"It's a special week for dragon slayers. It only happens once a year. It's where we can find a mate, but sometimes, when we're near the one we love, we can't control ourselves and sometimes we end up making the one we love, our mate. Many people just make someone their mate without thinking of the other person's feelings." Wendy explained.

"Whoa... So why is Gajeel staying away from me?" Levy asked. Mira put Wendy's milkshake down and said.

"Isn't it obvious? He loves you." She smiled.

"He does?!" Levy asked turning red.

The guild doors opened.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu said. When Wendy heard the name Romeo, she stiffened.

"Hi! Hey! Mira! Usual please!" Romeo said as he started to walk the counter.

"Ok." Mira said as she started to make the drink.

"Wendy are you ok?" Levy asked. Wendy nodded but she was still stiff. Romeo sat next to Wendy without realising, smiling and then his head turned to her and he saw her.

"Oh! Hey Wendy!" Romeo said. Wendy was still stiff and didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" Romeo asked.

"Ah!" She screamed as she ran out the guild.

"Wendy?" Levy called. Wendy ran out the door as Lucy came in. Lucy walked to Levy.

"What's wrong with Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I think I know. I'll be back!" Levy said as she ran out after Wendy. She ran out the door, but then she fell on someone. "Ah!" She screamed before hitting the floor. "Ow." She said. When she looked to see who she fell on, she saw it was Gajeel.

"Ow..." Gajeel moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Gajeel?" Levy said as she sat up. Gajeel looked his eyes widened.

"Shrimp!? CRAP!" Gajeel exclaimed as he stood up and ran off.

"Hey! Wait! I need your help!" Levy said as she ran after him. Gajeel continued to run and he looked back to see Levy wasn't far behind him.

"Wait!" Levy shouted as she caught up to him.

"No way shrimp!" Gajeel said as he tried to go faster but Levy caught up with him, jumped at him and they both fell to the ground. "Why's you push me?" Gajeel asked and Levy hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME! I need your help!" Levy snapped.

"Huh? With what?" Gajeel asked.

"Wendy. She ran off. I know its dragon week tomorrow, but get your damn act together and help me find my friend!" Levy ordered.

"Alright shrimp. You are too small to be wondering alone anyway." Gajeel laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Levy snapped.

They both looked around town, looking for Wendy, but they eventually gave up and returned to the guild, where Wendy was, sitting at a table, alone, writing.

"Wendy!" Levy exclaimed. Wendy looked up at Levy and smiled.

"Hi." She said. Levy ran to Wendy.

"May I sit with you?" Levy asked.

"Of course!" Wendy replied with a smile. Levy sat next to Wendy.

"What you writing?" Levy asked.

"A letter..." Wendy replied.

"To who..?" Levy asked.

"An old friend..." Wendy replied.

"I see... Why did you run off earlier?" Levy asked.

"Err... I..." Wendy said, trying not to blush.

"Wait, you're a dragon slayer, does that mean... You like Romeo?" Levy asked.

"W-w-what? No!" Wendy said.

"Hey! Gray! Romeo! Come here!" They heard Natsu shout and then Wendy went stiff again.

"You do, don't you?" Levy asked.

"Yo, shrimp, why you making Wendy stiff?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not making her stiff you idiot!" Levy snapped. Suddenly, Natsu, Gray and Romeo came over.

"Hey, Wendy, you found someone yet?" Natsu asked. Wendy only shook her head.

"But I know someone who has." Wendy smiled.

" Who?" Natsu and Gray asked.

"I don't want to say. Ask Mira!" Wendy said.

"But she's gone. She left with Laxus awhile ago." Natsu said.

"Really?" Wendy asked with a smile and they said quietly to herself. "I'm happy she's happy."

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"Nothing." Wendy said.

"Wait, is it Laxus and Mira? I thought I could smell him on her." Natsu said.

"You'll have to ask them yourself." She said as she stood up ."I need to mail this now. Or he won't be happy if it's late." Wendy explained.

"He?" Everyone said.

"Huh?" Wendy said.

"Is this letter to someone you love?" Levy asked.

"No. He's like a brother. He looked after me when I was younger. Excuse me." Wendy said.

"Wendy! Levy!" They heard Erza call.

"Eke!" Both girls squealed scared. Erza approached them all.

"Wendy." Erza said.

"Y-yes...?" Wendy asked.

"H-have you um..." Erza said blushing. "Have you heard from him?" Erza asked.

"Y-yes... He said he'll come and visit soon.

"Really?" Erza asked excitedly.

"And he very much misses you." Wendy smiled. Erza blushed.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked. Erza then punched him to the floor.

"No one!" She exclaimed.

"I'm hurt Erza. I'm no one?" Someone asked. Everyone looked and saw a boy with blue hair approaching them.

"Jellal?" Wendy and Erza gasped.

"I told you I would come here." He said with a smile. Erza was completely frozen in place.

"You alright Erza?" Gray asked.

"..." Erza said nothing. Jellal walked over to Erza and poked her head.

"I think she's frozen." Jellal said.

"Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I..." Erza said. Jellal smiled.

"You're alive then and oh, Wendy, how's the dragon mate week going?" Jellal asked.

"It's not until tomorrow Jellal." Wendy replied.

"Got anyone in mind for your mate?" Jellal asked.

"Um..." Wendy said.

"Hey! Romeo, mind helping me out here?" Natsu asked. Wendy went stiff again at Romeo's name being called.

" Huh?" Jellal said. He looked at Wendy and then he looked at the guys, then back to Wendy. "Wendy?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"Romeo." Jellal whispered in her ear. Wendy went stiff again and Jellal laughed and patted Wendy's back.

"I'm so proud of you Wendy. You found your mate." He said with a ^_^ face. Wendy turned red and then she wasn't stiff anymore.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed.

"Romeo." He whispered in her ear and Wendy went stiff AGAIN.

"Well, well, I got something to tease you with now." Jellal laughed.

"Jellal!" She exclaimed and then she ran out of the guild bright red. *

"Je... Jellal..." Erza said.

"Huh? Unfrozen now eh?" Jellal asked.

"You could write to me you know!" Erza exclaimed.

"I'll make it up to you." He said as he pulled her to him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Erza asked. Jellal whispered something which made Erza turn red.

"By the way, who's Romeo?" Jellal asked.

"That's me." Romeo said.

"Hm..." Jellal said and then he smirked. "You'll do, come on Erza, it's time to go." Jellal said as he started to walk to the door with Erza.

"Huh? What do you mean I'll do?! Hey! Answer me!" Romeo ordered. Jellal turned around and said.

"Speak to Wendy." And then he left.

"Huh?" Romeo said confused.

"Go see Wendy like he said, I'll help fire brain here." Gray said. Romeo nodded, ran out the guild, but then he ran back in.

"Where's her house?" He asked. Gray told him and Romeo left again and ran through the city until he reached Wendy's house. He saw the light was on and knocked on the front door. Wendy answered it.

"R-R-R-R-Romeo?! What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you yesterday?" Romeo asked.

"I... I'm sorry... I... Can't... Say..." She said as she slowly closed the door. "I'm... Sorry Romeo..." She repeated as the door shut.

"Wendy! Wendy! Open up!" Romeo said knocking on the door.

"I-I'm sorry... Please... Go..." Wendy said crying. Romeo did as she asked and left.

The next day (Day 1)...

Today was the first day of dragon mating week.

Lucy was walked into the guild and saw Natsu.

"Hey Natsu..." She said with a smile. Natsu stepped back a little.

"Err..." He said.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"E-err... A-A-Aye." Natsu replied.

"_He's talking like Happy... I wonder why..."_ Lucy thought. Natsu started to sweat and then Happy came over.

"Natsu! Remember that thing we need to do?" Happy asked.

"Huh? O-oh. Aye!" Natsu replied as he and Happy left the guild.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

"He's avoiding you huh?" Levy asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon mating week." Levy replied.

"Already? But, I don't get it. He doesn't like me, why does he have to avoid me?" Lucy said confused.

"Maybe he does like you." Levy said.

"Hey, where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Avoiding me." Levy sighed. Laxus came into the guild and went to the counter where Mira was.

"Oh, hello Laxus." Mira smiled as walked closer, but just then, he kissed her.

Mira was shocked and everyone is the guild stopped what they were doing, dropped everything, had their mouths wide open and were completely shocked. When Laxus stopped...

"Laxus!" Mira exclaimed.

"What? I just wanted to show everyone that you're mine!" Laxus explained and Mira blushed.

"Hey, Mira, have you seen Natsu?" Romeo asked.

"He just left." Mira replied.

"Aw man..." Romeo said.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"I need to ask someone about dragon mate week." Romeo explained.

"Why?" Laxus asked.

"I um... Err... I sort of... Um... Tried to um... Kiss Wendy... A few days ago... But she stopped me... She won't say why, she just said sorry." Romeo said blushing.

"It's simple." Laxus said.

"Huh?" Romeo asked.

"It's hard to control your emotions in dragon mate week. She probably thinks that if you two kiss, she might accidently turn you into her mate and she doesn't want to force you to become her mate." Laxus explained.

"THAT'S NOT SIMPLE! THAT'S COMPLICATED!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Romeo, let me ask you this." Mira said.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"Do you want to be with Wendy?" Mira asked.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah..." Romeo said blushing.

"Would you mind if you were her mate?" Mira asked.

"N-n-no..." Romeo said as he blushed deeper. "I-I really l-l-l..." He started to say.

"Love her?" Mira asked and Romeo nodded.

"Tell her that then." Laxus said.

"Ok! I will when I see her." Romeo said.

"Hello Laxus, I heard you have a mate." Master Makarov said.

" Yup Gramps." Laxus replied as he went behind the counter and put Mira over his shoulder. "And I'm nicking her for the day." He said.

"Laxus! I have work!" Mira exclaimed.

"Oh well, they can miss you for a day." Laxus said. Mira sighed and stopped struggling. "You should've know this would've happened now your my mate." Laxus said.

"You're so selfish." Mira said.

"I know." Laxus replied.

"That was unexpected." Romeo said.

"How about you my boy...?" Master Makarov asked.

"Huh?" Romeo asked.

"You're 18 now. How are things going with Wendy?" Master Makarov asked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what...!?" He exclaimed. The guild door suddenly opened.

"Hi Wendy!" Romeo heard Levy say.

"Hi!" He heard Wendy reply.

Romeo looked at Wendy and blushed a little.

"How are you two?" Wendy asked.

"Urgh." Both girls said.

"What's wrong? Are Gajeel and Natsu avoiding you?" Wendy asked. The two nodded.

"I'm sure if you're honest with your true feelings they might not avoid you and then everyone will be happy." Wendy explained.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"You know, with Romeo." Levy said. Wendy went stiff again. The two girls both nodded to each other.

"He's right over there, why don't you talk to him?" Lucy asked.

"I-I can't..." Wendy replied. Suddenly, Levy started to push her towards Romeo.

"Go on." Levy said.

"Please don't make me." Wendy pleaded. Lucy helped Levy push Wendy to Romeo.

"You can do it." Lucy said.

The two pushed Wendy all the way to Romeo who was stiff and completely red.

"Hello Wendy." Master Makarov said.

"H-Hello Master!" Wendy said as she bowed deeply.

"W-Wendy, I need to..." Romeo started to say. Wendy shrieked and ran off. "Wendy!" He shouted and then he sighed. "Again?" HE asked.

"Ah, young love..." Master Makarov said.

The next day (Day 2 of Dragon week)...

Gajeel was walking through the city...

"Gajeel!" Someone shouted. Gajeel looked and saw Levy.

"Shrimp!? SHIT!" He exclaimed as he ran off, but Levy soon caught up.

"Gajeel! Stop running from me!" She ordered.

"You don't understand!" Gajeel said.

"NO! You don't understand! I... I don't care if I become your mate!" Levy explained.

"W-what!?" E said shocked.

"I... I love you Gajeel! I always have and always will!" She said. Gajeel stopped running and so did Levy. He was very shocked at what she said. "Please... Stop running from me..." She begged.

"I... Don't want to hurt you shrimp." Gajeel explained.

"I don't care if you hurt me!" Levy exclaimed as she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him which caught Gajeel completely off guard. When she stopped kissing him, Gajeel bit Levy's neck. The bite he gave her put some of his power inside her and leaving a visible mark to show that she's his.

"Ah!" Levy screamed as she felt his teeth in her neck.

"There." Gajeel said.

"Huh?" Levy said confused.

"You're my mate... Shrimp..." He smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" Levy exclaimed as she turned her back to him, folded her arms and pouted. Gajeel then caught her off guard by picking her up like a princess. "Eke! What are you doing!?" She asked scared.

"Come on." Gajeel said walking off while holding her.

Meanwhile...

Erza was at her house, cleaning around the house while Jellal watched her.

"Erza." Jellal said.

"Yes?" Erza asked.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"The kitchen's there." Erza replied.

"I mean I'm hungry... For you..." Jellal said as he snuck, behind her and hugged her from behind.

"I-I'm busy cleaning!" Erza said, trying to hide a blush. Jellal didn't listen. He just simply moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"J-Jellal!" She exclaimed.

"Mm?" He asked.

"N-n-not now... I-I'm clean the house." She exclaimed.

"And I'm going to clean you." He replied as he continued to kiss her.

"_Damn it... He knows all my weak spots."_ She thought. She turned around and stopped him.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked. Erza kissed him and they kept kissing each other.

"Er...Za..." Jellal she said in between kisses.

"What?" Erza asked as she got kissed.

"Marry me..." Jellal said as he kissed her.

"W-what?" Erza asked shocked.

"Please marry me. I'm proposing." He said as he kissed her. "What do you say? He asked.

"Ok." She said before kissing him.

Back to Gajeel and Levy...

Gajeel was still carrying Levy somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Gajeel stopped in a field a and put her down.

"Man, I'm tiered." Gajeel said as he laid on the ground. Levy sat next to him.

"Why are we here?" Levy asked.

"Dunno. Just felt like it." Gajeel said as he yawned and fell asleep.

Levy smiled at his sleeping face and laid down next to him. Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Gajeel?" She asked as she looked at him. "He's completely out of it and he's too strong to move away from." Levy said to herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

A few hours later the two woke up and it was night time. They both sat up and looked around.

"Man, we were out of it for awhile." Gajeel said.

"Y-yeah... I guess we were. Well, we better go." Levy said. Gajeel stood up and said.

"Stay by my side shrimp. You don't know who's out here at night." Levy stood up, smiled and hugged his arm.

"Ok." She said happily.

Meanwhile...

Laxus and Mira were at the guild. Laxus finally let her go back to work and he sat at the counter reading until...

Mira leaned over quiet and went near his ear.

"What you reading?" She whispered. Laxus turned around in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Pay back." She whispered.

"Meh." Laxus said, thinking she wouldn't be too bad.

"I'm good at pay back as well, remember I'm a she-devil" Mira whispered.

"Crap. You..." He started to say.

"Wouldn't dare? Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"There are people here ya know." He said.

"I don't see anyone." She replied. Laxus looked around and saw that everyone had gone home.

"Oh no..." He said.

"Oh no indeed." She said. She leaned further over the counter and put her arm around his waist, moving her hands around his chest.

"M-Mira..." Laxus said blushing.

"You should know I'm good at pay back." She said as she kissed his neck.

Laxus jumped out of his seat in shock of her kissing his neck.

"What's wrong? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" She asked.

"Not very much..." He replied. Mira giggled. She came from behind the counter and went behind him and hugged him.

"Are you ready for some pay back?" She asked. Laxus blushed and Mira took him upstairs to a room she stayed in when she had late shifts.

The next day... (Day 3)

Romeo was walking in the market when he saw Wendy getting some apples and talking to all the girls.

"This is fun." Wendy said.

"Let's get some nice English tea." Carla said. Levy soon giggled.

"Why have you got a mark on your neck?" Lucy asked.

"Err..." Levy said.

"You're with Gajeel, congratulations! I thought I could smell him on you." Wendy explained.

"Yeah... I did what you told me to Wendy and it worked." Levy said blushing.

"I am happy for you girls." Erza said.

"How are things going with you and Jellal?" Wendy asked. Erza blushed and showed them a ring on her finger.

"He proposed!?" All the girls gasped. Erza nodded.

"When?" Lucy asked.

"Yesterday... Mid day..." Erza replied.

"I'm happy for you." Wendy said.

"So am I!" Lucy said.

"Juvia is as well." Juvia said.

"Well, I guess the song's true." Cana said. All the girls looked at her confused.

"If you like you should put a ring on it." Cana said and all the girls laughed. Suddenly, Wendy could smell something.

"*Sniff*Sniff*

"_Oh no, she can smell me."_ Romeo thought. Wendy looked in his direction and froze.

"What is it my child?" Carla asked.

"N-nothing." Wendy said as she went in her bag and got some money out. "Um, could you handle the rest for me? Please?" She asked.

"Alright and where are you going?" Carla asked as she took the money.

"Home, my stomach feels strange." Wendy said as she held her stomach.

"Are you ill?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so..." Wendy replied.

"Hungry?" Cana asked. Wendy shook her head. Levy looked around and then she smirked a little.

"It's butterflies." She said.

"Butterflies?" They all asked confused. Levy pointed her head in Romeo's direction (Totally not obvious) and all the girls but Wendy looked (Again, totally not obvious) and then they giggled, but Wendy didn't.

"I need to go." Wendy said as she ran off holding her stomach.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted as he ran after her. Wendy ran through the city holding her stomach and Romeo get following her.

"Wendy, wait!" He shouted. Wendy ignored him and soon went inside the guild. She hid behind Mira.

"Wendy?" Mira said confused.

"Please hide me. I can't talk to him yet. I'm not ready." Wendy begged.

"Ok. Hide under the counter." Mira said with a smile.

"Oh thank you." Wendy said as she hid under the counter. Romeo came in and went to Mira.

"Where is she?" Romeo asked.

"Who?" Mira asked.

"Wendy." Romeo replied.

"I don't know. I think she ran out the back." Mira said. Romeo ran off and Wendy came out.

"Thank you." Wendy said before running out the guild.

Meanwhile...

The girls separated and Lucy was walking home alone. It started to get dark.

"Hey there sweet heart." A man said.

"You wanna have some fun?" A second man asked.

"Because we're your guys." A third man said.

"Sorry, not interested." Lucy said as she walked past them, but the first man grabbed her arm.

"We weren't asking sweetheart. We're taking!" The first man said.

"Let me go!" Lucy ordered.

"Nah." The first man said.

"You should be more politer." The second one said.

"What he said." The third said.

"Let her go..." Someone ordered.

All four of the turned around and saw Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy said happily.

"Who are you?" The first man asked.

"Probably her boyfriend." The second said.

"Maybe we should leave her." The third said.

"No way idiot!" The first said.

"Let her go now... Or else..." Natsu said.

"What you going to do?" The second man asked.

"He's going to beat you up so bad; you won't be able to walk for at least a year." Happy said.

"We're so scared." The third man said sarcastically.

"You should be." Natsu said as he made fire go around him/

" He's a wizard!" The first exclaimed.

"Run!" The second said. They let Lucy go and ran off.

"Get back here you cowards!" Natsu ordered as he was about to run after them, but Lucy stopped him by grabbing his hand. Natsu looked down at her.

"Lucy?" He said.

"Thank you..." She said.

"It's alright." Natsu said with a smile.

"Please..." Lucy said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Stop avoiding me. Please." She begged.

"I... Have to..." Natsu said.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled him down into a hug. "I can't deal with it! I can't live without you Natsu! Don't leave me anymore!" She begged.

"But... I could hurt you..." Natsu said.

"No you won't! I know you might make me your mate, but I'm fine with that! Please! I want to be with you! I can't... I can't live without you Natsu..." She cried.

"Lucy..." Natsu said.

"Make me your mate!" She begged.

"But..." He said.

"Do it!" She shouted.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked.

"Do it!" Lucy repeated. Natsu nodded and bit her, giving her a little bit of his power and leaving a visible mark, showing she's his.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yes, is it done?" She asked and Natsu nodded.

Lucy puts her hand where Natsu bit her.

"I guess... Wendy must be feeling a mess right now."Lucy said.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"She... She's scared of hurting Romeo, I can tell." Lucy explained.

"She likes Romeo?" Natsu asked shocked.

"You know nothing about girls. Do you?" Lucy asked.

"Not a clue." He replied.

"He just doesn't know anything in general." Happy laughed.

"Hey! Take that back!" Natsu ordered.

"Nah..." Happy said.

4 days later... (Last day)

No one has seen Wendy for 4 days. She locked herself in her house and no one, not even Carla could get in.

At the guild...

Romeo was sad. He missed seeing Wendy's smiling face. Every day he went past her house, but the curtains were closed. Romeo laid his head on the counter.

"Are you ok Romeo?" Mira asked concerned.

"He misses his Juliet." Gray laughed.

"Her name is Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Alright, do get all offensive." Gray said.

The door opened and everyone gasped. Romeo looked and saw Wendy coming through with Carla (Who was pushing her)

"Wendy! You're ok!" Mira said with a smile.

"Help me." Wendy said.

"Huh?" Mira said confused.

Carla stopped pushing Wendy, right in front of Romeo and Wendy went bright red.

"Say that you need to say." Carla ordered.

"I-I can't..." Wendy said as she tried to run off.

"Wendy, wait." Romeo said as he grabbed her hand and when he did, he noticed Wendy was shaking. "Please don't run away Wendy." He begged.

"Aw." Everyone said. The two turned bright.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Romeo asked.

"Nope." Macao, his father, said.

"Go on lad." Master Makarov said.

"You can do it Romeo." Wakaba said. Wendy was still shaking and she said.

"Please let me go... I don't want to hurt you." Wendy said.

"Stop being a wuss Wendy." Someone said. Wendy looked and saw Jellal and Erza walking through.

"Just tell him how you feel." Jellal said.

"I can't..." Wendy said as she broke and ran off but this time, Romeo ran after her straight away.

Wendy ran across and field and Romeo soon caught up to her. He was right behind her and stopped her by jumped on her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

Both of them fell down a hill and Romeo ended up, on top of Wendy. They were both so stunned seeing each other so close.

"Wendy... Please stop running. I..." He started to say.

"I have to, or I'll hurt you." Wendy said.

"YOU'RE ALREADY HURTING ME!" Romeo shouted and Wendy gasped. She was shocked. She had never seen Romeo like this before. "I love you..." Romeo said. Wendy blushed.

"I... Love you... Too..." She replied. Romeo goes to kiss her, but Wendy stops him by saying. "Wait. I might bite you." She said.

"I don't care! I want to be your mate!" Romeo said. Wendy was shocked. "Like I said, I love you Wendy!" Romeo said as he kissed her on the lips.

Three minutes later...

Romeo ended the kiss and they both were breathing heavily.

"Huff*Huff*Huff* Romeo went out of breath

"Huff, huff, huff..." Wendy also went, out of breath.

"Please bite me Wendy." Romeo said, taking off his scarf so she could give him a mark to say he's hers.

"But... I might hurt you..." Wendy said.

"I don't care! I want to be your mate!" Romeo said. Wendy nodded and pulled him closer to her and then... She bit him. She gave him some of her power and left a mark, saying he was hers.

"Ah!" Romeo screamed, with a little pain. Wendy stopped and apologized.

"I'm sorry... I'm done..." She said. Romeo kissed her again and again and not far from where they were, a few people were watching.

"My boy is growing up too fast!" Macao cried with tears falling down his face.

"Well Jellal, your student now has a mate. What are you going to do?" Erza asked.

"I'll stay here for awhile to keep an eye on them, besides..." Jellal said as he picked her up like he was carrying a princess. "I need to stay here if I want to marry my bride." He said and then Erza blushed before kissing him.

"Aw, how sweet..." Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Mira said.

"I feel nauseous." Gray said.

"I think I might puke." Gajeel said.

"I feel like I'm on a train." Natsu said.

"Well, come on Mira." Laxus said picking her up, piggy back style.

"Where are you two going?" Natsu asked.

"I need to talk to my girlfriend." Laxus explained.

"About what?" Gray asked.

"I need to ask her a very important question." Laxus said, before running down a hill with Mira on his back.

"Ask her a question?" Lucy asked.

"You don't think..." Levy said.

"Juvia thinks so." Juvia said.

"Huh?" All the boys said.

"Laxus might be proposing to Mira!" Erza shouted. Just then, Romeo and Wendy stopped kissing and looked to where they were. The two went wide eyes before blushing and getting up.

"Nice going my boy! Nice going!" Macao shouted.

"Dad!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Why would you spy on us?" Wendy asked embarrassed.

"For the fun of it." Levy smiled.

"That's my girl." Gajeel said as he pulled her to him for a little kiss.

"Get a room." Gray and Natsu said.

"Shut it Fire brain and stripper!" Gajeel growled.

"You wanna start!?" Natsu asked.

"Go on then!" Gajeel said.

"Humph, pointless..." Gray said.

"Gray. Clothes..." Erza said.

"Ah!" Gray exclaimed.

"Maybe we should leg it." Romeo suggested, whispering to Wendy.

"Good idea." Wendy replied. The two ran off while the others were  
>having a fight.<p>

"Where are Romeo and Wendy?" Lucy asked. They all looked and saw the  
>two legged it while they weren't looking<p>

"Oh man!" All the guys exclaimed.

"It's your fault!" All the girls exclaimed at the guys as they punched their boyfriends on the head.

"Ow!" They all exclaimed.

A year later...

Erza and Jellal were married and had a child.

Mira and Laxus were just having their wedding and they had a child two months ago.

"Wow, you look beautiful Mira." Lucy gasped.

"Thank you." Mira said with a smile.

"Phew, got here without getting caught." A very tiered Wendy said, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you run away from Romeo or something?" Cana asked.

"Yeah... I had to run out of the house before he woke up so he wouldn't see me in my dress." Wendy explained and then she looked at Mira. "Oh wow! Mira! You look like a princess!" Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy." Mira replied with a smile.

"Is everyone descent in their?" They heard Master Makarov ask through the door.

"Yes." They all said. Master Makarov came through and his mouth opened at Mira's dress.

"Mira, you look beautiful." He said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Master Makarov." Mira replied with a smile.

"Please, call my gramps. You are family to me now." Master Makarov said.

"Ok... Gramps, and thank you kindly for accepting to walk me to Laxus." Mira said.

"It's an honour, now, come on bridesmaids, you go first." Master Makarov ordered. The girls went out the door, followed by Master Makarov and Mira.

When they were outside the church doors, the girls went in first. Everyone's eyes were on them.

The girls noticed their boyfriends staring at them. Lucy winked at Natsu which made him blush the same colour of Erza's hair. Juvia smiled at Gray and he could've collapsed. (Sorry I didn't do much Gray X Juvia in this, guys). Erza looked at Jellal who was caring for their child and Jellal almost dropped the child, but he grabbed him in time.

"_Phew, I hope Erza didn't see that..." _Jellal said, but he looked at Erza who gave him a 'You're so dead' look.

Levy gave Gajeel a quick smile and that was enough to give him a little nosebleed. Finally, Wendy looked where Romeo was who mouth was opened and Natsu had to close it by putting his hand under Romeo's chin and pushing it up. As the girls went to the front and sat down.

The doors opened again and came through was Mira and Master Makarov.

Mira smiled and it made Laxus turn the brightest red she had ever seen.

Master Makarov walked Mira to Laxus and then he sat down with everyone else.

After a little while.

"Do you, Laxus, take Mirajane to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Laxus said.

"And do you, Mirajane, take Laxus as your husband?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Mira replied cheerfully.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. The two kissed and everyone cheered.

Laxus picked up his new bride and smiled.

"Now your mine." He said and Mira giggled at him.  
>"Hey! Old man! Mind taking care of the kid<br>for a bit?" Laxus asked.

"Of course..." Master Makarov replied.

At the party...

"I love you." Laxus said to his bride.

"I love you too." Mira replied as the two shared a kiss.

"Blah, look at them." Natsu said.

"I know, it's all lovey dovey." Romeo replied. Lucy hit Natsu on the head and Wendy pinched Romeo's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Romeo said.

"Hey! Don't agree with him! It's cute! Let them have their moment!" Wendy ordered.

"Yes Wendy, please let go of my ear." Romeo pleaded. Wendy sighed and she and Lucy looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I swear, you shouldn't influence him Natsu." Lucy said.

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu replied.

"Hey, Wendy..." Romeo said.

"Yes?" Wendy asked turning to Romeo and straight away, he captured her lips with a kiss.

"Eke." Wendy squealed in embarrassment as she covered her mouth. Romeo went near her ear and whispered something. Wendy turned bright red and Romeo put his hand out. Wendy took it and they joined the dance.

"You could learn a few things from this kid Natsu." Lucy said, but when she turned around, he wasn't there; he was at the buffet table with Happy.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Natsu asked.

"No, never mind." Lucy said with a little sigh, but also a little smile.

The end.


End file.
